Percy’s Goin’ to Piggypimples!
by PercyIsOurLord
Summary: That’s right folks! Good ole’ Perce has been ordered by Hecate to go to Hogwarts, alone, and protect Harry boy from Moldyshorts. Powerful Percy. Percabeth (but Annabeth is at camp).
1. TheNotSoTriwizardTournament

Chapter One : We're Screwed

HEYYYYY..

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO BOLD WRITING, YEAH I KNOW, I SUCK.

SO THIS IS A PJO/HP CROSSOVER, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I KNOW ITS BEEN USED A MILLION TIMES, BUT I WANNA DO ONE.

BASICALLY HECATE -WITH HER GODLY POWERS- KNOWS THAT OLD VOLDY WILL COME BACK THIS YEAR, SO SHE SENT PERCY OVER TO HELP THE POOR LITTLE WIZARDS.

HERE WE GO!

Chapter One: We're Screwed

Harry's 3rd Person POV

Harry Potter was far from what you would call normal.

For one thing, he was a wizard.

But even in the wizarding world, Harry wasn't exactly a background character, not having one normal school year since he first came to Hogwarts.

Harry was now entering his fourth year, and after that little fiasco after the Quidditch World Cup, Harry expected everyone to be on edge, but he was quite mistaken, and he noted, with surprise, the relaxed and amiable atmosphere as he chatted with his friends.

Just as Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, was about to reach for a fifth slice of treacle tart, the food disappeared (with a rather loud moan from Ron), and Dumbledore stood up.

Almost immediately, the Great Hall fell silent out of respect for the old man, and every student (save our well disliked Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Victor Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who was whispered amongst one another) listened attentively.

"I would be quite delighted to welcome our new students, and welcome back our old ones! Now, I would like to remind you that Filch will personally punish anyone who uses magic in the corridors..." Harry tunes out Dumbledore's little speech that he did every yeah, but his wandering thoughts were cut off by a rather large shriek from a fifth year Gryffindor, who quickly turned red as all eyes turned to her. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with warm light, as always.

"Ahem, as I was saying, the Quidditch tournament shall not be taking place this year.." this time Harry had to suppress a shriek himself. No Quidditch! Quidditch was one of the things he missed most about Hogwarts, and now he couldn't do that! He forced himself to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"...but instead we'll be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year!"

"You're joking!" Called out Fred Weasley, our certain Ronald's brother.

"I most certainly am not, Mr Weasley," replied Dumbledore, his eyes still containing that comforting twinkle, " however, this time, contrary to the tradition, we shall be having four schools taking part, instead of three."

Hermione, Harry's other best friend, gasped, so Harry assumed that this must not have happened before.

Dumbledore spread out his arms, "and without further ado, I request that we give a warm welcome the students of Beauxbaton!"

The students began to clap, as the large doors of the Great Hall opened, and Harry could almost hear the boy's jaws dropping as they saw the student right behind the massive headmistress, and Harry didn't blame them, that girl was probably the most gorgeous girl that Harry had ever set his eyes upon.

As the girls sat by the Ravenclaw table, the boy who was now next to the gorgeous girl almost leaping off his seat to give her space, Harry calmly turned to Ron and shut his mouth. He could see multiple girls, including Hermione scowling.

"Yes thank you students," coulntinued Dumbledore, "now please give an equally warm welcome to the students of Durmstrang! (A/N spelling?)" Exclaimed Hogwart's beloved headmaster.

Once again the Great Hall doors slammed open, and about twenty students marched in, covered in furs.

Harry heard a strangled intake of breath from Ron, and his best friend spluttered, " B-blimey Harry! That's KRUM!" Harry remembered Krum's spectacular performance during the Quidditch World Cup and felt even more excited for this tournament.

"And now, I welcome our final school, well student actually," some confused looks were shared at this, "I welcome the best student from Hecate's Academy for the Magically Gifted (a/n I didn't come up with that name), Perseus Jackson!"

The moment those words left Dumbledore's lips, dark clouds gathered around the sky outside, rain started to fall heavily, and Harry felt the Great Hall tremble in a violent earthquake. There were shrieks from the younger students, and the prefects were trying to restore order, all the while Dumbledore just stood there, SMILING, almost fondly.

However, everyone's attention was on what was going on at the front of the Great Hall. There was a tornado, made out of water, spinning at great speeds, gathering in power. As the tornado began to recede, thunder rumbled outside, and tall, imposing figure came out of the tornado. Harry was already intimidated by this powerful being, as he felt the power coming off him, almost like waves, surpassing anything he'd ever felt before, even Dumbledore.

With a lazy flick of the mystery boy's wrist, the abnormal activity receded, and only then, did Harry realised that this boy caused that violent whether, windless. Harry wa shocked, how powerful WAS this kid?

The students finally got a good look at him, and Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, multiple girls swooning, not excluding Ginny, which shouldn't have annoyed him as much as it should have. Even Hermione had a light blush on her cheeks, something that made Ron glare furiously at the boy, and Harry felt his face form a sly smirk. He knew it.

But, as Harry kept looking at the boy, he couldn't blame the girls, the boy was obviously good looking. He was tall, and wearing a tight orange shirt that showed off his large muscles; sharp, angular features; and beautiful sea-green eyes, swirling with power, yet mirth as well, and Harry immediately felt like this guy would make a great friend.

'Perseus' just gave an easy grin, like he hadn't done anything shocking or surprising, and oblivious the fact that he already had 90% of the females at their knees.

"Please Albus," he said, in a powerful tone, "It's just Percy."

WOW, I DON'T GIVE WRITERS ENOUGHT CREDIT, THIS STUFF IS HARD! LIKE IT? HATE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE?

YES.

ALL BOW TO PERCY.

Peace out.

-


	2. WhoIsThisKid

HEYYYYYYYY...**AGAIN**

**YES! Just figured out how to get it bold **

**Well, here's chapter two.**

**I forgot to mention two things last time:**

**•I got this idea from someone else, when I find their profile, I'll put it on here.**

**•I own nothing:( It belongs to Uncle Rick and JKRowling, not me.**

**Harry's 3rd person POV**

The whole hall was silent, everyone was staring at this kid, barely seventeen years old, display so much power, and brush it off just as easily as he showed it, in shock.

"Why of course, Percy," Dumbledore cheerfully replies, the only one - other than Percy himself of course - unaffected by this child's god-like power display (a/n I had to put that in there). "Now go and choose what table you want to sit on," the silver-haired old man continued.

Percy's eyes swept the hall, the more eagle eyed of the students, including Harry himself, noticed those entrancing eyes glittering with hidden intelligence.

He sneered at the Slytherin table, apparently noticing their snooty and 'I-am-better-than-though' aura. That itself immediately put him in Harry's good books, but that wasn't enough for Ron, it seems, as he continued to switch focus between Hermione and Percy - a look of betrayal and sadness at the former, and barely concealed fury at the latter.

The teen at the front of the hall switched his gaze to the Ravenclaw table, and gave a soft smile, apparently lost in some sort of memory, and Harry thought that he would go there, but he again stayed put.

Percy then looked at the Hufflepuff table, and raised his eyebrows appreciatively at the friendly, welcoming faces of the students. He quickly scanned the faces at the table, almost, Harry thought, like he was looking for someone. If he was looking for someone, he didn't find them, as he sighed and looked away.

He switched focus to the Gryffindoor table, and Harry felt himself instinctively holding his breath, hoping that this powerful, friendly looking kid would join them. He was not disappointed, and Percy purposefully walked over towards the House of the Lions. Percy, as he sat a few seat away from Harry, seemed to miss the delighted and slightly smug faces of the girls within a ten metre radius, and the frowns on some of the boys faces (a/n jealous?), but apparently to scared to say anything.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "now that we have stuffed ourselves and welcomed our guests, it's time for us to go to our lovely, warm beds, ready for a day full of learning tomorrow! Pip pop!"

**This is a time skip decreed by Lord Percy, over time breakfast.**

"Who is this kid?" Hermione almost shrieked, her nose buried in a book titled 'Wizarding Schools Around The World And Their Most Promising Students'. "I can't find Hecate's Academy for the Magically Gifted in here anywhere!"

"Caum doon 'Mione" said Ron, behind a mouthful of sausage.

"Pardon?" Asked Hermione, "and why do you eat like that?" She continued in a disgusted manner.

Ron swallowed, "I said 'calm down Hermione. And I eat like this to get as much food as I can each meal," he finished, and, thinking the conversation over, continue to shovel food down his throat at impossible speeds.

Suddenly, the light chatter that could be heard around the hall stopped abruptly, and Harry turned to see what had caused this. He was not surprised to see that it was none other than Percy Jackson himself.

Percy, again oblivious to all the fuss he caused, strode down the aisle to a seat at the Gryffindoor table. As the boy - well, man - walked past, Harry had to resist the urge to bow, the bloke just gave off _that _powerful an aura.

Although Harry managed to resist the urge, some younger students did not, and were now sinking low in their seats, blushing furiously, looking as if the my wanted to disappear.

Percy, at least seeing this, smiled softly and shook his head, as if those who bowed were some cute puppies that had just performed a trick.

Harry didn't like that.

Ron, unfortunately, was one of the few older students who bowed, and was now sitting up straight, his face as read as his hair, and once again, glaring at Percy.

**King Percy declares this time skip to go to the end of breakfast.**

As Percy stood up to go to his first lesson, Fred and George stood up.

"What do you have mate?" They asked in sync.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Replied Percy in his powerful, yet kind and welcoming voice.

"Well come on..."

"...then my dear..."

"...Percy, I feel like..."

"...DADA is going to be..."

"...very interesting."

**Aaaaaaannndddd... that's a wrap, thanks for reading.**

**Bow down to Lord Percy**

**Peace out.**

-


	3. Potions

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**Wow, I've got a lot more positivity than I expected, thanks!**

**Sorry for all the grammatical errors, but I'm writing this on my phone and I'm lazy, but I'll try harder from now on.**

**I feel like I've made Percy seem way too OOC, like he's some unnatainable god that Harry isn't worthy enough to talk to.**

**So this is a Percy/Harry bonding moment.**

3rd person Harry's POV

Harry was sitting at his seat on the Gryffindor table, listening to Ron ranting about the latest Chudley Cannons' loss, when Fred and George sat down opposite them, shell shocked.

"So," started Harry, glancing at them, taking in their frozen expressions, "I take it was interesting?"

That snapped the twins out of it.

"Interesting? Interesting?! Blimey Harry if I didn't know any better then I would've thought that Dumbledore himself took some polyjuice potion and pretended to be Percy! He made Mad-Eye look like a first year!"

This time Harry was shocked, sure he knew that the bloke was powerful, but _Dumbledore's_ level? He didn't expect that. And making Mad-Eye Moody, the ex _head auror _(a/n spelling?) look like a first year...wow.

Fred and George were still talking, "I can't believe that he did that wandless!" "I know! Even Moody was shocked!"

They continued to chatter about the wonders of Perseus Jackson, until the man himself strode in, with ten minutes left to eat. This made Harry suspicious, he'd seen the guy eat at breakfast, and he didn't seem like the kind of bloke to skip any time of a meal, what was he doing that was so important?

Once again, Percy's appearance had caused a commotion, this time every student had awe, fear, and disbelief written all over their faces, it seemed that the tale of the DADA lesson had spread.

Ron, however appeared to be the one student who was not impressed by Percy, as, after another quick glare at said bloke, he huffed and went back to eating, but with much less enthusiasm as before.

**Lord Percy's personal time skip: between lessons.**

After Care of Magical Creatures, where Harry had stayed behind to ask Hagrid about what will happen to Buckbeak after Malfoy's 'injury' that lesson, Harry was sprinting down the corridor, not wanting to be any later than he was already.

Unfortunately, his robes were flapping around him as he ran, causing him to trip over them, resulting in him crashing to the floor, and all his books spilling out of his bag.

Harry picked himself up, dusted off his robes, and was about to reach down to his books, when they flew into his open bag. He looked up, and saw, standing right in front of him, Percy Jackson, with his ever-present easy grin on his face.

This time though, Harry got a good look at his beautiful sea green eyes, swirling with power and sparkling with mirth, yet with hidden intelligence as well. But, behind all that, there was this sad, faraway look in his eyes, like he was missing something, and wished he was there now, but even behind that, there was a shattered look in his eyes, like he'd seen things he'd can't unsee, things no one should see.

Harry looked away, he couldn't bear to see that pain, hidden away so well at first glance, but getting more and more prominent the longer you look.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," replied Percy, in his American accent that Harry only just now noticed, "what do you have?"

"Potions, and I should really get going, sorry," Harry replied, slightly sharply, anxious not to lose any more points that he was sure he had already lost, and not willing to enter a conversation.

He sprinted off, but Percy easily caught up with him, "I've gotta free period, I think I'll come with you."

It wasn't a question.

"Why? Shouldn't...pant... you be, I dunno, relaxing?"

"Nah, besides, I'm fascinated at what you do in potions."

Harry was confused at this, didn't he do potions at Hecate's? But he was panting to hard to voice his thoughts, so he let it slide.

Percy gave Harry a sideways glance, and apparently saw Harry's red face, and him stumbling every few steps.

"Woah, man, you need to slow down, I'm sure that the teacher won't kill us for being a few minutes late."

Harry let out a bitter laugh, but in his current condition, it sounded more like a dying goose.

"You...wheeze..don't...know...pant...Snape."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and, apparently unaffected by the speed they were running at, snickered, "Snake? What sort of name is that?"

If he had the breath, Harry would have laughed with him, but his breathing was now heavily laboured.

Percy, noticing this, said, "but seriously man, you need to slow down, you look like you're about to collapse at any moment."

Harry, too exhausted to continue running, nodded, and slowed down to a fast walk.

Once he had his breath back, Harry asked, "Is everyone at Hecate's Academy like you?"

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Sorry?"

Harry, realising what he said could have been offensive, quickly added, "I mean, crazy powerful, like, better than a Hogwarts student."

"Oh," replied Percy, blushing slightly. "Well, I, unlike Albus, wouldn't call myself, the most powerful person a cam- I mean, Hecate's. There's people who can grow plants with just a thought, and even a couple who can talk you into doing _anything_, and I mean anything."

Harry was quite scared at this, and the paranoid part of his brain asked, _What if these people were working for Voldemort? _But Percy seemed trustworthy, so Harry ignored this thought.

"So what can you do? How does your school work?" Harry pressed, then blinked, _Blimey, I've spent _way _too much time around Hermione_.

Percy suddenly looked cornered, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, what do you think the first trial will be?

Harry, though suspicious, answered anyway, "I dunno, I guess we'll have to wait and see, but blimey am I glad I'm not taking part, I could use a break."

Percy nodded, "I know what you mean, but Chir- I mean Hecate - that's the headmistress - forced me into going."

Harry frowned, _What did he mean, cam-, and who's Chir-. I think I'll need to keep and ey-_

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts, as they reached the dungeons.

"We're here."

Percy softly whistled, taking the dark, gloomy atmosphere, and the damp, humid air, "nice place."

Harry laughed, "yeah."

They opened the door, and entered.

Percy slowly twirled around, looking at all the animal body parts in the jars, the drawings of goat's stomachs, and the dark interior. "Man, you really need to decorate this place."

Snape, who had snapped around from Neville's cauldron, _rolled his eyes_, and said, "Yes, yes, that's all very nice Perseus, but can you and Potter sit down now."

"Percy," the said boy said, as he slid into his seat next to Hermione, missing her heavy blush, and the jealous looks she received from all the other girls.

"Very well, _Percy,_" Snape replied mockingly.

Harry, along with the rest of the class, was shocked, as he lowered into his seat next to Ron, who was again, glaring at Percy, had _Snape _just taken _no_ points away from _Harry Potter _for being late.

"Umm...Professor?" Asked Malfoy, raising his hand, "Why is Jackson, a seventh year, with us fourth years?"

"Well, Draco," replied Snape, casting a minuscule smile at Percy, "I think that he just wanted to pop by."

Snape returned to the board, "For those who arrived late," at this he cast a sneer at Harry, "Today, we are brewing amortentia, and yes, Miss Granger, it is a love potion. Get to work, Potter."

Percy cast a light, yet still terrifying glare at Snape, after seeing poor Hermione's, now having put her raised hand down, embarrassed look. (A/n Strange how he notices the _little _things, isn't it?).

As the lesson drew to an end, Snape came by Harry's cauldron, looked into it, and sneered, "Well well, Potter, you seem to have succeeded at _not_ blowing up the classroom, which in itself is an accomplishement for someone as pathetic at this subject as _you_."

Harry felt anger overtake him, but resisted the urge to glare at Snape, knowing that it would just lose him points.

Percy had no such qualms, as he gave Snape and angry glare, which Harry swore, if he was on the receiving end of the glare, would make him just crawl in a hole and die to save himself from the terrible fate Percy would give him.

Snape gulped, apparently he knew Percy, or at least knew _of _him. Harry hoped it was the latter.

"Very well," Snape managed to force out, "ten points to Gryffindor, Potter."

Harry almost spilt his potion all over the floor in shock.

**Wow, it's hard to find things to write about, without just going straight to the main plot.**

**I'm trying to add more detail and character than just writing a plot.**

**What do you think?**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	4. DaGobletOfFiyah

**Thanks to MegaBlaze for being the first to comment.**

**Can anyone tell me what that little bookmark symbol is on the front cover? I'm new to FANFICTION.**

**I just realised that I misspelt the title of the entire story.**

**DAM!! Heh heh, dam**

**I own nothing :(**

Once again, Percy Jackson was the topic of gossip at dinner, the other schools' students barely getting a mention.

Unlike last time, where the gossip was based on Percy's incredible powers, this one wasn't about his powers, but something no less incredible.

Rumour was that Percy got _Professor Snape _to give a _Gryffindor _house points, _Harry Potter_ as well.

Harry felt privileged, to be able to have experienced this gossip, without him being the centre of it. It felt...fresh, it was like a breath of fresh air between all the other gossip.(A/n Jean Ailurus ;)

His whole life as a wizard, he'd been the one people took glances at, and people whispered about to their friends, and been stared at shamelessly by wizards of any age.

He felt some sort of guilty pleasure that Percy was taking this burden, the one at the centre of everything.

Harry hated this feeling, it made him feel like mud, yet it was addictive, and he didn't want the inevitable time of _him _being the topic of the day to come.

Percy, unlike Harry would be in his position, looked completely at ease, like he dealt with this on a daily basis. He just strolled down the aisle, oblivious to the stares, and plonked himself next to Harry.

Harry just stared, sure, they'd talked in the corridor today, but they weren't exactly _friends_, Harry would say, more like acquaintances.

But then, Harry realised that Percy had made no other effort to talk to anyone, make any friends, no matter how easy it was (and it would be _very _easy for Percy).

This made Harry feel both suspicious and disappointed, the former because, maybe he's a death eater, trying to kill him, and the latter because, if Percy was just a student, then he was only after Harry for his fame.

Harry shook himself out of his dark thoughts. He thought himself reasonably good at reading people, and Percy didn't seem to have any ulterior motives other than just being friendly.

He was snapped out of his ponderings as Percy opened his mouth to speak:

"So," he started, "Is potions always that fun?"

Harry snorted, "No, not at all, that was the best lesson I've had in three years."

Percy opened his mouth, then closed it again, "_Three years_, wow Snake seems like a friendly guy."

Harry stifled a laugh, "It's not _Snake_, it's _Snape_."

"Huh," said Percy, frowning, then he shrugged, "Snake fits better."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "So, what do you thing of the foreign wizards and witches?" He asked the older boy.

Percy gave a welcoming grin, "Don't take offence, but I've found that the witches are nicer than the wizards, they've been pointing me in the right direction, and always seem quicker to help than the boys, is it normally like that?"

Harry just stared, and shook his head in disbelief, "How is it possible to be that oblivious?"

Percy knitted his eyebrows together, "What d'you mean?"

"Never mind," sighed Harry, going back to his food.

Ron, who had so far remained silent, butted in with, "Blimey mate, are you as dense as you look?"

Percy's face reddened, and he looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm going to bed," he stated in a monotonous tone. He stood up, and walked out, not looking back once.

Hermione swatted Ron's arm, not playfully. "What was that for?"

Ron glare at the doors Percy had just exited, "I don't trust the bloke."

Hermione glared at him, "Whyever not?"

Ron snorted, "You only like him because he's good looking."

Hermione blushed, "N-no," she stammered, "besides, you only _dislike _him because he's good looking."

"Well, what d'you think Harry," asked Ron, glancing at his dark-haired best friend.

Harry paused. "Well, he _seems very trustworthy, but I was talking to him earlier," at this Ron scowled, "and he almost said something a couple of times, but he covered it up afterwards."_

"HA! I knew it!" Shouted Ron. "The bloke's a bloody death eater!"

"Oh, shut it Ron," said Hermione, scowling at her idiotic friend, "I very much doubt that Dumbledore would allow a death eater into Hogwarts."

"He allows Snape, doesn't he?" Retaliated Ron.

"Yes, but Snape is on the good side now."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're too trusting."

Dumbledore suddenly rose, and everyone fell silent, it took a little longer for the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to quiet down though.

"Students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and student of Hecate's," at this Ron had the grace to look ashamed, "I now present to you, the Goblet of Fire!"

He flicked his wand, and a goblet appeared on a table at the front of the Great Hall. It looked like any other goblet, except for the fact that it was covered in blue flames.

Dumbledore continued his speech, "All of those who wish to enter must be of age and must write their names down on a slip of parchement, and put it in the goblet, which will select the mos worthy. But, before you try to enter, consider the high possibility of injury, and the definite possibility of suffering."

Dumbledore let that hang in the air, before finishing, "Well, now that the moon has risen, it is a certain sign that we shall return to our lovely, warm beds, chop chop!"

**Oh my god, it is so late. **

**Uuuhhhh...**

**This took a while.**

**All bow to Percy**

**Peace out**


	5. Champions

**Thanks to TheUnknownSouthJutlander for following my story.**

**So: Ron doesn't trust Percy, Hermione has faith in Dumbledore's decision to keep Percy in Hogwarts, and Harry's on the fence.**

**Yes Hello I am definitely Rick Riordan so of course I own everything as I am a perfectly normal J.K. Rowling as well.**

**Nothing suspicious here!**

As Harry was changing into his pyjamas, he turned to Ron, "Blimey, mate, I just realised that we'll need to tell Percy about the Goblet."

Ron looked up from morosely picking at his maroon pyjamas, three inches too small, and scowled, "I think he'll figure it out for himself, and it's not our fault that he left, isn't it?"

Harry just looked at his friend in disbelief, and shook his head, "It really is, mate."

Ron stubbornly shook his head, "If the bloke can't take a single bloody insult, then he need to thicken his skin."

A part of Harry agreed with him, "But it wasn't necessary to say what you did, and besides, I don't think what you said was true."

Harry didn't feel comfortable having a talk like this with Ron, normally they just chatted about other topics, and laughed with each other. This was more Hermione's field, the girl was smart in more ways than one.

Ron looked confused - an expression that,Harry was sorry to say, was on his face quite often - and said, "What? The way he doesn't know what the girls think of him, the bloke can't be that smart. And did you see him when he was confused? It was like second nature to him, I'm telling you Harry, I don't know where you get your delusions from, but the bloke's a bloody idiot."

And with that, Ron turned around, and climbed into his four poster bed, a clear sign saying _I don't want to talk to you about this anymore_.

Harry sighed, but gave it up, he knew that Ron was stubborn enough to argue about this throughout the night, Harry, not so much.

**Lord Percy has ever so graciously decided to personally deliver the time skip after this one, we are honored, My Lord.**

The next morning, Harry awoke early, and, angry at his argument with Ron last night, and too hungry to wait for Hermione, he decided to go down to breakfast by himself.

When he entered the Great Hall, he saw Percy, the sole person at the Gryffindor table, considering how early it was, Harry was only surprised at the fact that someone else was up before him.

He slid in next to Percy.

"Hey," the older boy said.

Harry wetted his lips, "Sorry about Ron yesterday, I don't know what came over him."

Percy gave out a bitter chuckle, "He looked jealous, can't think why though."

Harry looked at him, Percy was completely serious.

Harry felt like he had just proved something. He had seen the glittering, intelligence in Percy's eyes, but he didn't think he was _that _good, that he could tell someone's feelings without even _knowing _them.

Harry suddenly felt a chill, this was a very smart facade that Percy had put on, he made everyone underestimate him and his intelligence. He made everyone think that he just ran in and threw some punches. He made them think that he was powerful, but he didn't know how to use that power.

Harry felt even colder, the only reason Harry could think of for Percy having that facade was if they were the enemy.

_Death Eater._

When Percy touched his shoulder, Harry suddenly stood up, "I have to go, I need to um...finish my potions homework."

"But you didn't _have _any homework, I was there."

Harry gave out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, did I say potions? I meant charms."

He walked out, but, at the doors, he turned around, and saw Percy, looking genuinely confused.

This made Harry frown to himself, perhaps he _wasn't _putting on a facade, and he genuinely had an idiotic side.

This made Harry feel guilty enough to call, "Percy?"

The said boy perked up, "Yeah?"

"You need to put your name in the goblet of fire," Harry said, pointing at the goblet covered in blue flame.

"Oh," Percy slouched back down, disappointed, "Thanks Harry."

And with that, Harry walked out.

**I, Lord Percy, hereby declare this time skip to go to a week later, dinner time.**

**Thank you My Lord, we are honoured.**

After a week of avoiding Percy, Harry found the man himself slide in next to him, "Hey."

Ron scowled, as he always did when Percy came near.

_Deja vu, _thought Harry, as he replied, "Hey yourself."

Percy figeted with the hem of his robes, Harry had seen him do that a lot this past week, not that he was looking, of course. (A/N This is NOT as Harry/Percy.)

"I never really apologised for walking out on you," the Seventh Year blurted out.

"S'okay," said Harry, anxious to get back to his toad in the hole.

"It's just," he continued, ignorant to Harry's impatience and Ron's scowl, "It reminded me of what happened to me a few years back."

Hermione was the first to connect the dots, "You were bullied?"

Percy nodded, Harry was shocked, "_You_? _You _were _bullied_?"

Percy again nodded, "By students and teachers."

At this, Hermione looked like she was about to collapse, and Harry wasn't much better, throughout his time at Hogwarts, the teachers were his beacons of guidance, well, maybe not Snape, but Dumbledore and Professor McGonagoll, definitely.

Ron, though surprised, was the least affected and asked, "Why?"

Percy smiled bitterly, "I have ADHD and dyslexia, and nobody wanted to be friends with the scrawny weirdo."

At this, Harry's jaw dropped, "Scrawny?"

Percy smiled, "Yeah, I was a weakling when I was twelve."

Harry was about to reply, when Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat.

"Students! The time has come for us consult the Goblet of Fire!"

The students cheered, and Ron leaned up against Harry's ear, "D'you know who put their names in?"

Harry leaned back, "Percy, all the Durmstrang nad Beauxbatons of course, and I only know that Angleina Johnson put her name in, you know, the one on the Quidditch team?"

"The pretty one?" Asked Ron, at which Hermione swatted his arm.

Dumbledore walked slowly up to the fiery goblet, and, as he arrived right in front of it, the Goblet suddenly exploded in fire.

Once the fire died down, and returned to its previous never-summer, a slightly burnt piece of parchment came fluttering out, straight into Dumbledore's wrinkly outstretched hand.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they read the name, "From Durmstrang," he called, "Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang section, including any Quidditch fans in the Hall, exploded into cheers, Karkaroff - the Headmaster - the loudest.

The Goblet again spat out a name.

"From Beauxbatons," he cried, "Fleur Delacour!"

The gorgeous gracefully stood up, with a polite clapping from her school and the rest of the Great Hall - the girls unenthusiastic, the boys, for once, trying to look mature.

"From Hecate's Academy," called Dumbledore, _I wonder who it could be,_ thought Harry, casting a side long glance to Percy, who had an emotionless face on, "Percy Jackson."

_Shocker_, thought Harry, though that didn't deter him from clapping as loudly as the rest of the Hall, for Percy had made himself very popular. More so with the girls, but his charming character and his good looks immediately gave people a good impression, and to find out that he was genuinely nice under all that didn't hurt.

Percy stood up, and joined the other Champions who had exited the Hall through the door by the staff's table.

Harry, along with most of the people in the Hall, held his breath: it was time to find the Hogwarts Champion.

"From Hogwarts," called out Dumbledore, as the final slip of parchment fell into his hand, then he froze.

"Harry Potter."

**Sorry if that's too much like the book, or if you wanted Cedric in, but I don't want a dead Cedric, and it's pretty hard to keep the plot, but change it a lot at the same time - so there'll be moments when it is very similar to the book, but I'll try and keep them to a minimum.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	6. Dundundun!

**So, I dunno how people find what to write about in these, and I, whenever I remember something I should've put in an A/N, I'm like, Dam! (Hehe) I should've written that!**

**And then I forget to write it.**

**Anyway, for the first time, I'm dedicating this chappie to someon.**

**Me**

**In with the story!**

Harry sat there, waiting for the moment that he would wake up, and find up that this was just a dream created by his paranoid brain.

That moment didn't come.

Instead, he continued to sit there, as slowly, one by one, every single pair of eyes turned to him, most of the Gryffindors having Cheshire Cat grins on their faces, but everyone else was scowling.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, with a calm tone, not even a quiver giving him away, in fact, if it weren't for his eyes lacking his usual twinkle, Harry would've thought that nothing was wrong, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry, too much in shock to reply, just sat there, which Malfoy thought was proof enough.

"You see? He isn't denying it!"

"Be quiet child," snapped Snape, the one nearest to the boy who had spoken.

That snapped Harry out of it, Snape defending him was a surprise enough to drag him out of his previous shock.

Harry swallowed, uncomfortably aware of how scratch and dry his throat was, "No, sir. No I did not."

Dumbledore nodded, clearly still having some doubts, "Well, come along then."

Harry slowly rose, conscious of everyone's unwavering gaze on him, and walked down the hall, every step echoeing off the walls.

Once he entered, he saw Krum slouching on a sofa, with 'Fleur' sitting elegantly on the edge of her seat, and Percy pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Harry?" Said Percy, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"And where eez the 'ogwarts champion?" Question Fleur, rising from her seat.

Krum remianed silent and brooding.

Harry wetted his lips and swallowed, "I'm the Hogwarts champion."

Percy frowned, "But you're, what, fourteen? How are you the Hogwarts champion?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, a crowd of people came rushing in: Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Snape, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine.

"How could this be?" Cried Professor McGonagoll, looking as shocked as Harry felt, "Dumbledore, a Fourth Year can _not _be the Hogwarts champion!"

Harry felt irrationally angry at that, they waste acting like he wasn't here, like he was weak.

"I think it's quite clear," said Ludo Bagman, contrary to Professor McGonagoll, almost bouncing off the walls in delight, "Clever old Harry has found away to sneak himself into the tournament! Saw that thousand galleon prize, did ya Harry m'boy?" He asked, winking and giving Harry a hearty clap on the back.

"I hardly think that a Fourth Year could be capable of getting past Dumbledore's age line, Mr Bagman. And besides, however big a fool Potter may be, he is not at all foolish enough to enter himself into a competition that will most likely get him killed."

This didn't help Harry's already growing sense of unease.

"I myself, propose this to be some sort of prank by a Seventh Year," Snape continued.

"If this is a prank, it is not at all funny, and I assume that the culprit would be expelled, am I correct, Dumbledore?" Asked Barty Crouch.

"I think that the brat just wanted a bit of fame!" Cried out Karkaroff, angry knowing that Hogwarts had _Harry Potter _as their champion.

"Professors, if I may," said Percy, entering the growing argument.

"No you may not!" Snapped Karkaroff.

Percy, ignoring the grouchy headmaster, continued, "It seems to me that this tournament will be dangerous, dangerous enough to get a Fourth Year killed, so whoever put his name in must have that intention, so the culprit must be trying to hurt or kill Harry."

"But 'oo would 'ant to kill 'arry?" Asked Madame Maxine, in her thick French accent.

Harry snorted, _Gee, I wonder_.

He thought back to when he'd been one, and his parents had been killed by Voldemort, in his attempt to kill Harry. His first year at Hogwarts, when he'd been attacked by Quirrel, controlled by Voldemort. His second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by Voldemort. His third year, when he'd been hunted by a thought mass murderer, thought to be Voldemort's right hand man.

_Yes, it was a mystery in who would want to hurt Harry._

Harry's sudden noise had brought everyone's attention on him.

"Well," said Dumbledore, with no trace of warmth in his voice, "It's getting late, you should be going to bed, Harry."

"I'll be going too," said Percy, walking out.

Harry always wondered where he slept, the Durmstrang students slept in their ship, and the Beauxbatons students slep in their house-like carriage, but Percy always went to the lake at night, then disappeared. Which made Harry feel uneasy.

The moment Harry crawled through the portrait hole, a great roar blasted against his ears.

A case of butterbeer was shoved into his hands, a hand was clapped onto his back, and someone called out, "Good job Harry!"

This cry was repeated multiple times, until Harry said, "Okay, okay, ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately quietened down, and listened with rapt attention.

"I didn't put my name in!"

There was silence. Until someone in the crowd called out, "Yeah right!" And the cheering continued.

Harry fought his way through the crowd, and made it up to his dormitory, which wasn't easy, as people kept on tugging at his robes to bring him back.

Once he finally entered, he saw Ron, muttering to himself until he met Harry's eyes, and he scowled.

"Too desperate for the prize to let your best friend know how you got past the age line?"

Harry just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, until he finally found his voice.

"What? You really believe I put my name in?"

"What else is there too believe?" He replied, turning away.

Harry was too exhausted and worried to reply: Percy's words had put a heavy load on his shoulders.

And so, Harry went to bed that night, his heart breaking at the fact that his best friend - his _first ever_ friend, didn't believe him, and the ominous feeling that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning.

**Ooohhhhh!**

**Ела клад Аладашвили вдвоём автовладельцев во.**

**I have no idea what I just wrote.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.  
**

-


	7. Friends,Kinda

**Wow, my story has so many mistakes!**

**I own nothing :(**

**On with the story!**

As Harry awoke, and he recalled last night's events, the euphoria of being alive and having not been murdered in his sleep by a creepy psychopath made him forget one of the last things that occurred.

Ron's betrayal.

As he thought of it, lying in between his comfortable sheets, he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

If his best friend didn't believe him, who else would? Other than Percy, and that was because he thought that someone (**cough **Voldemort **cough**) was out to murder him.

_Nothing new then, _though Harry bitterly, just once, he wanted a normal year at Hogwarts. If he had his way, he, Ron, and Hermione would be sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, eagerly anticipating what horrifying, deadly, and possibly fatal trial the champions would be facing.

Hermione!

Perhaps _she _would believe him, after all, she was the most reasonable person Harry knew, of course she'd understand that he didn't put his name in.

Harry leapt out of bed with renewed viguor, and he saw Ron, still asleep.

_Maybe I should wake him up, after all that's what _friends _do, isn't it?_

"Augamenti," muttered Harry, and, with vindictive pleasure and satisfaction, saw a stream of water blast out of his wand, and straight onto his (ex) best friend.

Harry, silently chuckling, swept out, not at all willing to come face-to-face with an angry, spluttering, half-awake Ron.

However, as he was walking to the Great Hall - he would meet Hermione there, to avoid Ron in the common room - his previous feeling of gloom settled upon him again.

Was this what he and his best friend had come to in just one night? Was their friendship so easily broken?

He was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he didn't notice that he had sat down at the Gryffindor table until a hand clapped onto his shoulder. He swivelled around, and met the familiar sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson.

"You okay man?" He asked, his voice laced in concern.

That did it. Harry broke. This startled him: he hadn't cried since he'd arrived at Hogwarts when he was eleven.

"Woah there," said Percy immediately swooping in and putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, "What the Had- hell happened?"

Harry was too upset to notice the slip up, "You wouldn't understand," he choked through his sobs.

"Maybe I would," replied Percy, calmly. This soothed Harry, and soon he pulled himself together, "Sorry for breaking down like that, mate."

"No prob," said Percy casually, "Now," he continued, in a more business-like tone, "What's the matter?"

"My best friend, Ron." "The one who hates me?" Interrupted Percy, Harry glared at him, Percy put up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, not the time."

"Anyway, my best friend, Ron, thinks I've put my name in the goblet, which I haven't, and is angry at me for not telling him how I did it"

Percy was silent for a while, Harry could tell he was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Harry would have been in his position, "At least he didn't try to kill you?" He eventually offered.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, that would be a pretty messed up friendship."

Percy let out a bitter chuckle, "Yeah."

They started to eat their food in silence, until Hermione came swooping in, her eyes landed on Harry, and she briskly strode to the seat next to him.

"Oh, Harry, I heard what happened with Ron, he's an idiot, you _can't _have put your name in the Goblet, it's _impossible_."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry, feeling warmth spread through him: at least he had his other best friend believing in him.

"I mean, the Goblet is bewitched to know the age of the person, and no one can get past Dumbledore's age line, but how did your name get in, I just think.."

"Yes, yes, that's very nice Hermione," said Harry, quickly, not eager to hear one of her rambles, "but Percy here," he pointed at the older boy, who raised a lazy hand in greeting, "thinks that whoever put my name in wants to hurt me or kill me, and what better way than through the Triwizard tournament?"

Hermione looked at Percy appreciatively, yet only like he was a blueprint, clearly over her brief crush, "you're smarter than you look."

Percy sighed, "I get that a lot."

Hermione was about to apologise, when a dripping Ron came stalking past, purposefully knocking into Harry.

"Oh dear," said Hermione, "I'd better go and fix that."

"Why bother?" Harry scowled, but he reluctantly admitted that Hermione should dry Ron.

Hermione dashed after Ron, and Percy and Harry sat in a semi-awkward silence for the rest of breakfast.

**Lord Percy's quick time skip to a week before the first trial.**

Harry whipped his invisibility cloak off, he was by the lake, where he saw Percy go so frequently to sleep. Harry had just come back from Hagrid showing him the first task, and, although he didn't completely trust the bloke, he felt obliged to tell Percy. After all: it was only fair, and Percy had been nothing but friendly to Harry, which is more than Harry could say for Ron, his _best friend_.

"Percy!" He whispered/shouted, unwilling to attract any attention from the castle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fish at the surface of the lake.

"Percy!" He called out again, a little bit louder. The fish disappeared under the surface of the lake.

The lake suddenly began to rumble, and the scent of salty sea air hit Harry's nostrils.

"Harry?" He heard. He twirled around, wand out, only to be put back into his pocket, although his hand remained there, when he saw it was just the very bloke he was looking for.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dragons," Harry blurted out, "the first task is dragons."

Percy raised his eyebrows as Harry put his cloak back on, and strode back up to the castle as quickly as he could without attracting attention.

He just hoped that he - and Percy - would be ready for the first task.

**Finished!**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	8. FirstTrial

**Heyyyyyyy... again.**

**Thanks for all the positive comments.**

**Especially the one calling me a weirdo, VERY accurate.**

**I own nothing :**

"You have to eat _something _Harry!" Cried Hermione, wafting a plate of sausage, bacon and eggs under Harry's nose.

Harry, who was certain that if he ate anything then it would come back up right away, which would be both disturbing and messy, adamantly refused Hermione's offer, however tempting it was.

It was November the 20th, the day of the first trial, and Harry was certain that the moment he stepped out, whatever dragon he was facing would snap him up. So he didn't see the point of fattening himself up to give it a good meal: he was going to make himself as undesireable as possible.

Percy had no such qualms, shovelling food down with what seemed to be even more enjoyment then usual.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Harry asked, staring at the enormous amount of food on Percy's plate.

"Nope," replied Percy, after swallowing loudly, "Looking forward to it, in fact."

"_Sorry?_" Asked Harry, sure that he'd heard incorrectly.

"Been a while since I've almost died," said Percy, with a wistful grin, "looking forward to it."

Harry wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Percy continued to shovel food into his mouth, this ending their brief conversation.

It was like having another Ron at the table.

_Ron._

Harry looked over to Ron's seat, where Ron was sitting, with Seamus and Neville, laughing merrily, although there was a sad look in his eyes, unless Harry was very much mistaken, which, if he said so himself, wasn't very often.

Before Harry could pursue this discovery, Ron's eyes met his, and he scowled, and turned away.

Harry, wanting to get Ron out of his head, asked Percy, "Do you ever stop eating?" Which didn't help, as that was what he asked Ron so frequently.

"Nope," said Percy, again, "You can't do anything about it, trust me, my girlfriend's tried."

"Excuse me?" Asked Harry, "_Girlfriend?_"

"Umm.. yeah?" Asked Percy, confused, until his face gained a mischevous expression, "Jealous?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry, feeling disgusted, displayed his emotions, "Ew! No."

Come to think of it, Harry was surprised he hadn't considered this before: after all, Percy never gave any attention to the girls that practically worship him, so he must with someone else on his mind. And also, with his looks and personality, how can he _not _have a girlfriend?

Harry, giving it up, returned to stubbornly refusing Hermione's offer of food.

**It had been a while since Lord Percy has had his time skip.**

Harry sat on his stool in the Champion's tent, filled with so much nervous energy he felt like he would explode any second.

He waited impatiently for Ludo Bagman's commentary, he wanted to know what happened with Percy going against his dragon, for the boy had gone out, after Krum and Fleur.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE PERCY JACKSON, FROM HECATE'S ACADEMY! GIVE ME A CHEER!!!" Came Ludo's amplified voice from the stands.

The crowd, in spite of being from opposing schools, gave out a great roar of approval.

"AND HERE COMES THE MAN HIMSELF...MY MY DOES HE LOOK CONFIDENT... HE'LL BE CHANGING HIS ATTITUDE SOON ENOUGH... OH MY! W-WHAT? HOW ON EARTH DID HE DO THAT? AND HE'S ALREADY RETRIEVED THE EGG! HE'S SMASHED KRUM'S LEADING TIME! AND NOW FOR THE JUDGES' RESULTS... MY MY THAT REALLY IS UNFAIR!" Cried out Ludo, but he could barely be heard over the loud booing of the crowd.

Harry was impressed, yet not surprised, it had taken Percy... what, forty seconds? But he knew how powerful Percy was, so he was only surprised that it took him that long.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU... HOGWART'S VERY OWN HARRY POTTER!"

The crowd gave a great, if slightly quieter than Percy's, cheer.

_They've changed their tune, _thought Harry, bitterly, as everyone, prior to that day, thought that he was desperate enough for fame to have found a way to put his name in. He had even become unpopular with the Gryffindors, due to the fact that he constantly denied their claims that he put his name in, and therefore their support.

Harry walked out nervously, but then he straightened, he had prepared for this.

He blocked out the roar of the crowd, and Bagman's commentary, and flicked his wand, saying, without a tremor in his voice, "A_ccio Firebolt._"

He suddenly jumped to the side on pure instinct, not a moment to soon, as a wave of fire hit where he was standing just seconds ago.

He heard a swishing sound, and saw his trusty broom flying towards him.

When it reached his side, he grabbed it, swung a leg over, and took off.

As Harry climbed, wind whistling in his ears, he vaguely heard the cries of admiration from the crowd, but he was too focused to pay any attention to them.

He circled the dragon, which was content with just sitting on its eggs, and blowing fire at him.

This was all very well, he was annoying it, but he needed the dragon to come and get him, leave its nest.

He suddenly played a very risky move: he dived right towards the dragon, and pulled up at the last moment, skimming the dragon's scaly forehead. He climbed vertically upwards, and could hear the dragon's roar, and a beating of great wings: he'd succeeded.

But he still had to get the egg.

He dived down again, this time zooming straight past the rising dragon, and streamed towards the nest with neckbreaking speed.

He cautiously reached both his arms out, aiming towards the golden egg.

As his hands connected, he felt like his arms were getting ripped off, but he managed to hold on.

The world came back into focus again. And he could hear Bagman's voice, "WHAT A UNIQUE IDEA, MR POTTER HAS REALLY COME UP WITH AN INGENIUS STRATEGY!"

Harry was streaming around the arena, listening joyfully to the crowd's cheers, until those cheers turned into horrified screams.

Harry felt something connect with the back of his broom, and then he felt himself fly through the air.

He closed his eyes, connected with the surface, and felt himself lose consiousness, as the world faded, Harry vaguely registered the fact that he connected with soft water.

But he would forget about that when he woke up.

**Done!**

**Does anyone listen to 'The Score'? Great band.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	9. Forgiven,Kinda

**Heyyyyy... again.**

Harry suddenly felt himself instinctively sit up straight, before settling down again in the, hospital bed? Wasn't he supposed to be entering the arena?

He only then noticed that what little chatter there had been had now died down, and everyone was facing him.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, "Oh Harry! We were so worried!"

Ron's face appeared behind the blanket of bushy hair around Harry's face.

"Don't scare us like that again, mate," he said sheepishly.

Harry pursed his lips, thinking, but he then decided that there was no use keeping this aggression up, but he still felt some negative feelings towards Ron.

"Don't worry," he said with a forced grin, which he thought no one noticed, until he saw Percy, who he just noticed was standing by Harry's bed, narrow his eyes, "I won't."

"So," he continued anxious to get Percy's calculating gaze off him, "Why am I not in the arena, fighting the dragon?"

"Well, you already beat it o'course mate," said Ron, grinning uneasily.

"I did?"

"You don't remember?" Asked Hermione worriedly, pulling away from him.

"At least he only forgot the last couple of days," said Percy, speaking up for the first time, almost, Harry thought, in a sulking tone.

"Sorry?"Asked Harry, sure that he'd heard incorrectly, "A couple of _days_?"

"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione, blushing, "Yes, sorry Harry, we forgot, because, you know-"

"Basically, mate, you've been knocked out for a couple of days," Ron interrupted Hermione's ramble, who quickly turned even redder.

Harry leaned back into his bed, "Damn it."

Percy, for some reason, snickered.

"So," said Harry, leaning forward again, "What happened?"

"Well, Harry, Krum and Fleur weren't nearly as fast as you, but Percy," at this Hermione pointed towards Percy, "Was quicker than you."

Here Ron took up the story, "Krum just turned a dog into a rock to distract the dragon, but he still got burnt, and Fleur did some sort of jinx to the dragon's eye, but neither of them were as fast as you or Percy."

Hermione jumped in again, "But Percy's was _amazing_!" At this Percy blushed, "He just snapped his fingers and the dragon moved aside, and, when you fell off your broom, he made a bed of water to cushion your landing, all of it wandless!"

"It was nothing," Percy muttered.

"_Nothing?" _Cried Harry, "You saved my life mate! Thanks."

Percy shrugged, like this was an everyday occurrence, "It's fine."

"So," asked Harry, "Did our strategy work?"

"Yeah," said Percy, tilting his chair back, Harry had learnt over the past couple of months that Percy only gave short answers most of the time, he'd barely heard him say anything longer than a couple of lines.

There was some sort of crashing in the Forbidden Forest, but Harry didn't pay attention to it, it had been happening a lot this term.

Percy stood up suddenly, "I've gotta go."

The moment the Hosptial Wing's door shut, Ron's awkward grin slid into a scowl, "I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Asked Harry, feeling suddenly defensive suddenly, even though he partially agreed with Ron, Percy had helped him a lot this term, he had slightly filled the hole in his heart that Ron left, and he had given him and Hermione the idea to use Harry's broom in the first trial.

"He's hiding something," said Ron, "Maybe he's working for Voldemort."

"Not every stranger is working for Voldemort," said Harry angrily, "And he helped me a lot with this whole Triwizard tournament."

Ron caught the underlying message, _A lot more than_ you.

He was about I retort when Hermione, unwilling to have another argument - they'd had a lot this term - said hurriedly, "So Harry, you have to go to Professor McGonagoll to get the golden egg, apparently it's a clue to the third trial."

Ron scowled, "I'm going to bed."

Harry slumped back in his bed angrily, "When's he going to see things from my point of view?"

"I don't know Harry," replied Hermione, "But maybe when you start seeing things from _his _point of view?"

**Yeah, sorry for the terrible chapter, I just needed a filler chapter, and I am also working on something other than Fanficton.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	10. TheEgg

**Heyyyyyy... again.**

**Sorry last chapter was so short.**

**I own nothing.**

"What?" Exclaimed Harry, "Why do I need to see things from _his _point of view? I said that I didn't put my name in the tournament, he didn't believe me, and, he hates Percy! Who has been nothing but kind to me the entire time he's been here, better than _Ron_, I might add!" He shouted, his voice growing steadily louder as he spoke.

"Yes, Harry," started Hermione, in a calm, placating tone, "But his entire time at Hogwarts he's never made a name for himself, he's just been Harry Potter's best friend, and now you have even more fame, and, oh Harry, he's _jealous_!"

"_Jealous?_" Spluttered Harry, shocked, "I'm jealous of him! What's there to be jealous of me about? I became famous because of something my mum did and she died in the process! My only family act like I'm some sort of disease! I was entered into a tournament that will most likely get me killed!"

Hermione stayed silent throughout all of this, and when he'd calmed down, she said, "Yes Harry, but Ron doesn't appreciate what he has, and he's jealous of your fame, and he wants it himself."

Harry shook his head, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Harry heard a growl, and instinctively grabbed his wand, not lowering it when he realised that the noise was coming from Ron, who was standing in the doorway, furious.

"I don't appreciate anything do I? I'm lucky am I? My family's poor, barely scraping by. I'm living in my brothers' shadows. And I'm living in YOUR shadow, Harry Potter."

He turned to Hermione, "I came to apologise, but now I don't think I will," and he stalked away.

Hermione rushes after him, leaving Harry alone in the hospital wing, "Oh no Ron! I didn't mean it like that! Wait!"

Harry sat back and sighed, he was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would that Ron still wasn't interested in becoming friends again, if he doesn't want Percy there.

That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Lord Percy's personal time skip.**

Harry clutched to his golden egg, he was sitting in his bed, with Percy and Hermione - he still didn't find it fair that she could be here - beside him.

He dug his fingernails under the opening of the egg, and pulled.

Immediately, a horrible wailing went echoing through Gryffindor tower, and Harry could here the screams from the first years. He slammed the opening shut.

"Well," he said, "I guess that we won't have the clue."

"Why did you shut it?" Asked Percy.

"You're joking, right?" Asked Harry, staring at Percy in belief.

"No," said Percy, "There was a song coming out, that must be the clue. What?" He asked, seeing Harry and Hermione's dumbfounded faces, "Didn't you hear the song?"

"No mate," said Harry, shaking his head, "I think you're a lunatic."

"Open it again," said Percy, Harry, though reluctantly, unwilling to hear that horrible noise again, nodded.

"Not yet," said Percy, "Grabbing a quill and parchment, "Now, and close it when I say."

Harry opened it, and immediately covered his ears, as the horrifying wailing was heard throughout Gryffindor tower, and the screams were back.

Percy, however, seemed completely at ease, scribbling down words on the parchment.

He finally nodded at Harry, and Harry very willingly shut the opening of the egg.

"Here," said Percy, thrusting the piece of parcent at Harry and Hermione.

"Erm...Percy mate, these are just scribbles," said Harry, after staring at it for a few moments.

Percy frowned, and seemed to open his mouth to say something, but Hermione got there first.

"It's not scribbles! It's another language!"

Percy's face lit up in realisation, then he muttered some sort of curse, "Yeah, it's An- it's Greek, my family's from there."

Hermione, who, like Harry, seemed to have noticed the slip up, didn't comment on it, and said, "You've got the complexion." Percy laughed.

"So I've been told," he said, with a faraway look in his eyes. (**A/N in SoN, frank told Percy he had a Greek complexion.)**

"Anyway," he said, "Sorry about that, I'll read it for you."

He grabbed the parchment, and cleard his throat,

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're singing, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Well," Said Percy, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired, night." He strode out of the dorm.

Harry and Hermione were in shock, he just read that off, and then just went to bed. Did he have any idea how _serious_ this was? That passage threatened _death_. And he acts like he's uneffected.

Percy just kept on surprising them.

When they were sure that Percy was out of earshot, Harry said, "What the _hell_ was that?"

**Sorry for not updating yesterday.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	11. WhatSidesHeOn

**Heyyyyyy...again.**

**Here's the next chappie!**

**I own nothing.**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, trying to quietly decipher the song. So far they understood that the second task was underground, and that something - or rather, someone - would be taken there, and that if the champions didn't find the hostages in an hour, then they would...die.

Harry shuddered to think that anyone close to him would die, in fact, he was sure that it would be Hermione, although Hermione insisted otherwise, but she didn't tell Harry who she thought would be taken from him.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure that the song is wrong, the hostage won't _really _die, the ministry wouldn't allow it." Hermione said, trying to soothe Harry's nerves.

"Then what does it mean Hermione!" He snapped, sorry when he saw the hurt on her face, "And besides," he sneered, "Dumbledore's never really followed the ministry anyway."

Hermione sucked in her breath, "Harry, are you suggesting..."

"No," said Harry, immediately regretful of what he said, "And sorry for snapping. Anyway," he continued, anxious to change the subject, "how d'you think I'll survive underwater?"

"Well," said Hermione," Clearly thinking hard, "There _must _be a way, but the only way I can think of is transfiguring yourself, and you'd never manage that."

"Thanks," Harry grumbled.

"But Harry," said Hermione, cautiously, "How trustworthy is Percy's word that this song is real?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, his voice even: he didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it's just," said Hermione, hurriedly, "He stumbles over his words, like he's got something to hide, he hasn't told us much about his life, and he knew the song that no one else knew."

"Yes," said Harry, slightly angrily, "But you said so yourself that other schools keep their secrets to themselves, and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons aren't exactly being open, Percy doesn't have anyone else here, he probably wanted some friends. Plus, he could have learnt that song stuff at his school."

"Yes Harry, but it is still a bit suspicious, don't you think," Asked Hermione, hesitant, but not uncertain.

"I-I guess," Said Harry reluctantly.

"So how do we know that the song is genuine?" Asked Hermione, slightly triumphant.

Harry, feeling dejected, said, "We don't."

**Lord Percy's casual time skip, nothing to see here!**

Harry was sitting on his bed in the dormitory, alone, feeling depressed, the _two _betrayals swimming around his head.

Ron and Percy.

Granted, Percy's betrayal had been less effective, having not known him for long, but it was effective no less, and now Harry only had Hermione.

Before Harry could continue with his self-pitying thoughts, Neville came up to him.

"Hey, Harry," He said, looking around, as if they were being watched, "Listen, I heard that, for the Champions' Egg, you need to be in water to hear it."

"You sure Neville," Asked Harry, uncertain.

"Positive," Said Neville. Harry had never heard him more confident, but that wasn't saying much.

So, Harry waited until the other boys - including Ron - had entered the dormitory and fallen asleep, he slipped out, with his invisibility cloak on, and made his was to the bathrooms.

**Lord Percy's little line break. Move along.**

The song from the egg swam through Harry's head, as he lay in his bed two hours later.

It matched up with Percy's exactly.

Harry didn't know whether to be happy about it or not.

There was some suspicion for working against him and Hermione as Percy's song was genuine, but it still didn't explain how Percy heard the song.

It took Harry a long time to fall asleep that night, and, his last thoughts as he fell into unconsciousness was,

_How much can we trust Perseus Jackson?_

**Finally!**

**Nothing much I can say.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	12. Gillyweed

**Heyyyyyy...again.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**I own nothing.**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, in his favourite armchair, mysteries swimming around his head.

How did Percy know the song? How did _Neville_ know how to hear the song? Is Percy trustworthy? What's for dinner tomorrow? Will he survive the Triwizard Tournament?

Harry could not find an answer to any of these questions, and the only conclusion he came to was that he had a headache and he hasn't done any of Snape's homework.

Harry cursed, then yawned, it was too late to do any homework: it must be about midnight.

He heaved himself out of the comfortable armchair, and trudged up the stairs, he wasn't willing to go to his dormitory, for he knew Ron would be there, and he was reluctant to continue this argument.

To be honest, Harry was starting to get swayed onto Ron's side, as he himself also had some suspicions, and the only points working in Percy's favour was that he _is kind _and he _hasn't done anything suspicious _which is now, in fact, false.

Although Ron's argument was based on jealousy, Harry knew he was right: Percy couldn't be trusted, at least, not for now.

**Lord Percy's little time skip.**

The next morning, Harry, the moment he was awake, dashed over to Neville's bed, and shook him awake.

"Wha-wha?" Murmured Neville, "No not there Uncle Albert, I don't think Trevor will fit." He muttered to himself, turning over in his half asleep state.

"Neville!" Harry cried into the boy's ear.

"Huh- Harry!" Said Neville, shooting up, "Did it work?"

"Yes, yes, Neville, but, how did you know how to hear the song?"

Suddenly, Neville looked uncomfortable, and shifted in his bed.

He, shot out of bed with far more agility than he had ever shown before. He quickly strode to his bedside table with more confidence than he had ever displayed, grabbed a book off it, and strode back to Harry, shoving it in his hands.

"You should read this," he said, looking at Harry straight in the eyes, which Harry noticed were slightly glazed.

"Erm...thanks mate," he said uncomfortably, anxious to get away from this new Neville.

He suddenly heard the door slam open, and he turned around quickly, only to see a head of flaming red hair whip around the door. Harry, realising who it was, dashed after it.

"Ron! Hey! Ron!" He called, and Ron twirled around, a hateful scowl on his face.

"What d'you want?" He asked with a sneer.

"I think you're right about Percy," Harry said breathlessly, but, for some reason, felt an uneasy sense of guilt as he said that.

Ron's scowl slid off his face so fast that Harry started to doubt that he ever had it on.

"Well, then mate, looks like we're on the same page then? What made you see sense?"

Harry, trying to ease the growing sense of guilt, continued, "But I don't think we should rule out the possibility that he is trustworthy, at least, he would be a powerful ally."

Ron's scowl returned as quickly as it had left.

"Well, in that case," he said coldly, "Come back when you've decided where your loyalties lie, _mate_."

Harry, heartbroken, looked after his ex-best friend's retreating figure, and shook his head, admitting defeat: he would never get Ron back. And with this depressing thought, he decided to skip breakfast.

**Lord Percy's casual time skip.**

As Harry was walking down the halls of the castle, his eyes trained in the floor, he felt himself collide with a very solid figure. He looked up, and saw none other than Percy Jackson himself.

"You Okay Harry?" Asked the older boy, oblivious, as always, to the giggling girls around him, who slowed down as the passed him, but didn't stop entirely.

Harry, unsure of what to say, blurted out, "Can I trust you?" He wished he take the words back the moment they left his mouth.

Percy raised his eyebrows, more amused than offended, and said, "I know that it seems like I have something to hide, but I can't tell you anything about my school, or how I can do what I can do, or how I know stuff others don't. And I know that that all seems very suspicious, but, I swear, you can trust me."

Harry now not only unsure, but also confused, didn't that just mean, _I know you have no reason to trust me, but you should_? Harry felt unanswered.

He was about to continue questioning Percy, but the boy had swept away, and Harry couldn't say anything.

**Lord Percy's individual time skip.**

Harry and Hermione, after eating a hasty lunch - although Harry took longer, as he skipped breakfast, which still worried hermione - were sitting in the library, just as they had at morning break, searching through book after book, looking for something to help Harry survive underwater.

"Argh!" Cried Hermione, slamming _Spells For Unique Purposes _shut, and grabbed the next book from the pile, _Fifty Spells You've Never Heard Of, And How To Use Them Properly_, "At this rate, we'll never find anything about surviving underwater! We'll need someone to hand it to us!"

Harry suddenly lept to his feet, gaining a stern look from Madam Pince, "That's it Hermione!" He cried, and, ignoring the approaching librarian, dashed out of the library, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

Harry, puffing and panting, stumbled into his dormitory, and grabbed the book Neville gave him, and dashed back to the library.

Completely out of breath, Harry dumped to book on the table, and could see that it was named _Underwater Plants and Their Properties_.

Hermione uncertainly took the book, and, cautiously, began to read.

After about five minutes or so, she cried, "This is it Harry!" At which Madam Pince came stalking over to them, grabbed the book, and shrieked, "Out of the library!"

Harry tried to explain that it was his book, until he realised that Neville gave it to him, so it technically wasn't, and he admitted defeat, reluctantly leaving the library with Hermione close behind.

"Oh Harry, I found it! It's called Gillyweed and I just bet that Snape has some!" Hermione continued to babble until Harry interrupted.

"Well, we'll just have to steal from Snape's supplies then, won't we?"

Hermione broke off her chatter, looking horrified.

"S-steal? From a _teacher_?" She whispered, looking mortified.

"Hermione," said Harry, exasperated, "This is the Tournament we're talking about, and this is the o lay way we know of that I can succeed. Don't you _want _me to succeed?"

"Succeed at what?" Came a familiar deep voice, and Harry turned around, "Percy?"

Percy grinned and spread his arms, "Well, succeed at what?"

Harry, lost for words, opened his mouth, unwilling to let Percy know what he was planning, in spite of his instincts screaming to tell him, and was sure to make Percy suspicious, before Hermione bear him to it.

"Oh, we were just talking about the charms test," she hurriedly said, quite convincingly.

Percy clearly wasn't fooled, but he didn't press, "Okay, see you Harry! Hermione," And with that, he left, sweeping down the hall with confident strides.

"But Harry, how do plan on stealing from Snape?"

Harry grimaced, "I guess I'm missing another dinner as well."

**Lord Percy's fourth time skip.**

Harry sat on his bed in his dorm, looking at the small plant sitting in his palm: he missed dinner for this, for Snape was at the staff table, and not in his office, it had better be worth it .

He and Hermione agreed that, seeing as they had so little of the plant, they would only try it out at the second trial, and continue searching for backup ideas meanwhile.

As Harry lay in his bed, ready for an early night - and having still not completed his homework from Snape - he realised that none of his questions from last night had been answered.

_But what _was _for dinner today?_

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Hmm... in the comments, I have seen a lot more bowing... Lord Percy is pleased!**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	13. TheYuleBall-PartOne

**Heyyyyyy...again.**

**Nothing to say here.**

**I own everything MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not really :(**

"Potter."

Harry looked up from his bacon and eggs to see Professor McGonagoll, briskly walking towards him, Percy trailing behind her, with his constant grin on his face.

"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry, he didn't remember doing anything wrong, but the deputy head mistress coming up to you was practically never a good sign.

Slowly, and cautiously, he stood up, and followed Professor McGonagoll and Percy out of the Great Hall, trying to ignore the whispers and finger pointing.

The two boys followed the teacher around the winding corridors of the castle, Percy looked confused, but Harry recognised the route to McGonagoll's classroom.

They entered the empty room, and McGonagoll gestures to the two seats in front of her desk, frowning disapprovingly when Percy casually slumps in on one of them.

Harry, anxious not to get on the strict Professor's bad side, politely sat down, with a straight posture.

"As you know," stared McGonagoll, sliding into her seat, "You two are both Champions, and Potter, as you are in my school, I have to tell you this, and Perseus," Harry saw Percy frown at the name "I have taken it upon myself to tell you this, as your 'headmaster' is not at Hogwarts."

Harry wondered where this was going, and why did Professor McGonagoll act like Percy's headmaster was something different? Before he could continue his mental questioning, McGonagoll continued her slight speech,

"The Yule Ball is coming up, and it is a tradition that the Champions bring a date to the Ball."

"WHAT!" Screamed Harry, leaping to his feet, "Professor, please! Must I?" Harry was desperate not to do this, it would be incredibly uncomfortable.

Once he had calmed down enough, McGonagoll said, her usual strict tone a little softer, "Yes Potter, I'm sorry, but it is a Triwizard Tournament tradition."

Harry reluctantly remained silent, and then Percy piped up.

"Sorry Professor, but I really don't think that I could be able to do this, you see I have_"

"Ah yes," said McGonagoll, "I nearly forgot, Potter, you may go, Jackson, stay here."

Harry, though angry, had enough respect for the Professor to depart quietly, and close the door with as little sound as possible.

He stopped moving when he came out of the wooden door, and he grabbed his timetable out of his satchel, and saw that he had charms.

He was just about to move off, when Percy out, a huge grin on his face, larger than usual.

Harry was just about to ask why Professor McGonagoll kept him behind, but Percy had already moved off, barely noticing Harry.

**Private Time Skip that belongs to Lord Percy.**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating his lunch, talking to Hermione about what Professor McGonagoll wanted Harry for - Hermione had refused to talk about it during lessons - when Harry had an idea.

"Hey, Hermione?" Asked Harry tentatively, when Hermione looked up from her steak-and-kidney pie, he continued, "Have I ever said what a great friend you are and how much help you have been the past few years and I would be wondering if you would be willing_" Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Alright Harry, I will go with you to the Ball."

Relief flooded through Harry - he could just go with his friend.

"Thank you! You're the best 'Mione."

"I know," said Hermione with a grin.

**Quick Time skip - but it is still Lord Percy's.**

Percy stormed into the Gryffindor common room, where Harry and Hermione were alone.

"Ten!" Cried out Percy, "Ten!"

Hermione looked up from writing about the _attributes of the Gryndilow _for her Care of Magical Creatures homework. "Ten what's?"

"Ten girls!" Continued Percy, "_Ten _girls have asked me to the Ball! In the eight hours I've known about it! Why?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry felt like doing the same, Percy was very...obtuse.

Hermione returned to her homework, and Harry returned to his Chudley Cannons book, although he wansn't reading it with as much enthusiasm as before, as it was a birthday gift from Ron.

Percy continued to rant for ten minutes, before Hermione got sick of it, rolled up her parchement, and departed to the girls' dormitory.

Percy stared after her, "What did I do?"

Harry patted his muscular shoulder, though he didn't completely trust Percy, he felt that he should at least act like a friend to him, keep your enemies close right?

"Never mind mate," he said, and then he too advanced to the dormitory (but the boys') leaving Percy staring, confused, behind him.

**If you want to, you can read my other book, Mortals and Demigods.**

**Another chapter done!**

**Sorry for the bad ending. And short chapter.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	14. TheYuleBall-PartTwo

**Heyyyy...again.**

**Is it just me, or is it more likely that Lady Annabeth would propose to Lord Percy?**

**Sorry if that was random.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Harry walked into the common room one evening, about a week before the Yule Ball, to see _Ron_, ashen faced, slumped in an armchair. Ginny was behind him, patting his shoulder, whilst Percy stood awkwardly off to the side, although Ron, for once, seemed indifferent to Percy's presence.

"Why? Why did I do that?" Cried Ron to himself, moaning in his chair.

Despite his fall out with Ron, Harry felt a surge of protectiveness, and walked up to Ginny,trying to ignore the slight fluttering in his stomach as he did so.

"What happend?" He asked.

Ginny looked a mixture of concerned and slightly amused, though Harry didn't think it was an ugly look on her.

"He went up to Flear Delacour," At this she wrinkled he nose, "And asked her out to the Ball, she said no."

Harry tried to look surprised, or at least sympathetic, but he failed miserably, and didn't miss Percy's snickers.

Percy, seeing Harry's glare, quickly said, "I don't know what to say, I've never been rejected before." He said it like a fact, with no trace of arrogance in his voice. He then tilted his head, "Then again, I've never _really _asked a girl out before."

Ron glared at him, "Then why speak up?" He asked rudely.

Percy put his hands up in the air in a surrender position. "Geez, sorry," he said.

Harry, however, was intrigued by Percy's use of language **(Oooh, fancy)**, "What do you mean not _really_?"

A light blush came to Percy's cheeks, "It's nothing," he said, "Or... it's complicated."

Ron, apparently unwilling to have Harry's attention on Percy, gave another moan, and continued his lament.

Harry, after ten minutes of Ron's moans, snapped, "Oh, grow up," and, leaving a shocked Ron behind him, stormed into his dorm for an early night.

**Brief little time skip (but don't forget that it's Lord Percy's) - A couple of days.**

Harry was walking towards the Quidditch pitch for a quick game with his fellow Gryffindors - he was feeling rusty, as there was no Quidditch Cup this year - when he felt himself collide with something.

He fell to the ground, only to be picked up again by a familiar pair of muscular arms. He looked up, and saw Percy Jackson - why was he always around Harry? - staring at Viktor Krum suspiciously.

Krum was staring back, but eventually gave in when Percy increased the intensity of his gaze.

"Oops," he said, and he waddled off in all his duck-footed glory.

Percy then looked at Harry kindly - which made Harry feel guilty, as he refused to trust Percy, in spite of his protesting instincts.

"You okay Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded, brushing off the dust on his robes, "It's nothing."

"I'm sure," said Percy, still looking suspiciously after Krum.

This confused Harry, it was just a little spiteful barge, nothing illegal about it. It's not like he wants to kill Harry...right?

Harry shook himself out of these paranoid and dark thoughts, and he trudged back to the common room, no longer in the mood for Quidditch.

When he entered, he saw Hermione, reading a book, and Ron sitting nearby, scowling over some homework.

Harry slumped into a seat next to Hermione, and said, "Blimey, this Tournament is more competitive than I thought, Krum just knocked me over completely on purpose in the hall."

Hermione bit her lip, "Actually Harry, I think that's my fault."

"Huh?" Asked Harry, confused, "What d'you mean?"

"Well, Krum asked me to the Ball, but I told him I was going with you, and he didn't like that. Oh Harry! **(Love making Hermione day that)** I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Good," Ron grunted from his homework, "No fraternising with the enemy."

Hermione stood up, red in the face, "Oh, you're one to talk, asked out any Beauxbaton students lately Ron? Come on Harry, let's go to the library."

Harry willingly followed Hermione out, unwilling to face her wrath. When they reached the library, Hermione stormed over to a seat and opened, _Underwater Spells You've Never Heard Of_.

**Lord Percy's time skip to the Ball.**

Dancing was Hermione wasn't too bad of an experience for Harry, but their were no sparks, and Harry felt a little awkward at times, with his hand on Hermione's waste, and Krum and Ron glaring at them the entire time, much to their partners Padma and Parviti Patil's dislike.

Percy, however, seemed to have no troubles at all, dancing with a tall, yet still smaller than Percy, girl with golden curls around her shoudlers.

Even from across the dance floor, with hundreds of other couples dancing, Harry could see that the ever-there faraway look in Percy's eyes was gone.

It seemed that Percy Jackson was finally complete.

**Bleeeeuurrgghhhhh!!!!!**

**I think that I should recommend a song each chapter.**

**This chapter's song: Renegades, by X Ambassadors.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	15. TheSecondTrial

**Heyyyy...again.**

**Nothing to say really.**

**I don't own a single little titchy tiny thing.**

Harry groaned, and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Neville's frantic face, and, as he cane into more focus with the world, he noticed that Neville was shaking his shoulders, and yelling at him.

"Harry!" He cried desperately, "Wake up! It's the second trial today!"

"Wha~" Mumbled Harry, still half asleep, until he registered what Neville said, and he shot out of bed.

"Blimey Neville! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" He cried angrily, ignoring Neville's exasperated face.

He noticed that Ron's bed was empty. _Didn't think about waking me up, did he?_ And with that he rushed out, not without changing quickly, grabbing his Gillyweed, and thanking Neville.

He rushed out to the lake, only to de wit abondoned, only with the stands there, but not a soul in sight.

"Wait! Harry!" He heard from behind him. He twirled around, and saw Neville stumbling towards him, "The Trial isn't starting for another hour!"

Harry felt his face flush, and asked Neville why he didn't tell him, to which the boy replied, "You didn't give me a chance."

Harry trudged disappointedly up to the Great Hall, and slid into a seat next to Seamus, as he couldn't see Hermione, which worried him, who asked, "What took you so long?"

"Don't ask," he mumbled, pocking his bacon, too nervous to eat.

"I just did," said the other boy.

**Lord Percy's first time skip of the chapter.**

Harry stood at the bank of the lake, to his right was Fleur Delacour, who had her wand out; to his left was Percy, who had his hands in his pockets, slumped in his normal relaxed position, but his grin was missing, something that unnerved Harry; and Viktor Krum, who was glaring at Harry furiously, and in only his swimming trunks.

Harry looked down at the Gillyweed in his hand, and ignored the cheers and jeers of the crowd, thinking about what would happen if it didn't work.

He didn't even notice that the hour had started until Percy practically flew into the water, so fast Harry barely saw him: it was like he was on a broom.

Harry stuffed the Gillyweed in his mouth, and choked it down - for it was very bitter - and he just stood there, feeling immensely awkward.

He was now aware to the crowds jeering, and felt a rush of colour come to his face: it hadn't worked.

He suddenly felt like all the air in his lungs had dissipated, and he found himself unable to breath.

He collapsed into the shallow waters, submerging his head, and suddenly air rushed back into his lungs.

_He had gills_.

Harry thrashed around for a few moments, until he calmed down enough to swim into deeper water, and he found that he could see easily.

Swimming was easy, as he found that he had webbed fingers and toes, it was like he was a water animal.

He found himself hundreds of metres below the surface, and still able to see easily.

Easily enough at least to notice Percy sitting in a bubble with his blond girlfriend around his arm, looking unchanged, with fish and mermen alike crowding around him, or...bowing?

Percy just raised his hand, his usual greeting, acting like this was nothing out of the ordinary, before giving a little salute, and dissapearing.

Harry shook his head, he really should just accept that Percy was super powerful.

He was unopposed as he reached a wooden cross, with three people hanging from it, and one set of cut ropes, which he guessed was because the mermen had been occupied by...worshiping Percy.

The three people were Hermione, who Harry assumed was for him, a girl with billowy hair, who Harry knew was for either Krum or Delacour, and...

...Ron?

Who was he for? Not Krum, as he despised Ron for his closeness with Hermione. Not Fleur, who rejected him for the Ball, so Harry assumed that she would not _sorely miss _Ron. Percy's was his girlfriend, so that left...Harry.

Harry tried to go and rescue Hermione, his wand gripped in his hand, and went to cut her ropes, but a trident came in front of his face, and his eyes met with those of a chattering merman.

He moved away, and so did the trident, and Harry experimentally moved towards Ron, and the merman remained where he was, unmoving.

Scowling, Harry slashed with his wand, releasing Ron's ropes, grabbing hold of him, and pushing upwards.

As Harry was rising, he caught sight of Delacour, with a bubble around her head, and a shark wearing Krum's swimming trunks, swimming down into the area with the wooden cross. He assumed that they had also avoided the mermen thanks to Percy's...diversion.

As his head broke the surface, Harry felt himself return to normal, and Ron sputtered in his arms.

"You all right mate?" Asked Harry, worries in spite of himself.

"Yeah," Ron coughed.

"Listen," Started Harry, hopefully, "I was hoping that we could...be friends again."

Ron's face split into an equally hopeful look, "Yeah, sure mate," He said, seeming to be trying to sound casual, "As long as Percy ain't a part of it."

Harry, despite knowing he would regret this later, said,

"Ok"

**Poor Percy!**

**This chapter's song: 21 guns by Green Day.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	16. SuspiciousPercy

**Heyyyy...again.**

**Thank you to all my fellow bowers! Lord Percy is pleased.**

**I own nothing (wink wink).**

Unlike Harry expected, his sudden cold behaviour towards Percy didn't so much, sadden or offend Percy, but Percy looked more disappointed, like he had failed.

This only furthered Harry's suspicions.

"Okay," said Hermione over her toast, ignoring Ron - as usual - shovelling food down his throat.

Oh how Harry had missed this sweet friendship.

"This is what we know about Percy," she continued, indicating to a piece of parchement, and, when Harry looked at it, he saw:

_He trips up over his words._

_He is always around Harry._

_He seems like he failed a mission when he lost Harry's friendship._

_He refuses to talk about his home life - even less than the other Champions._

"All of these," said Hermione, "Point to Percy being a Death Eater, we are right not to trust him. Well done Ron."

Ron looked up, surprised to be praised by Hermione, "Huh? I mean, yes! Well done me."

And with that he returned to his tower of bacon.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Well, we'll have to keep an eye on Percy, as he must realise that he has lost our trust, and he might us force to get Harry."

"If he uses force," Said Ron, swallowing his bacon, "We're dead, have you _seen _how powerful he is?"

"Yes, Ron, we have eyes," Said Hermione, demonstrating by rolling them.

**Lord Percy's very own time skip, if you're lucky, you'll get one too!**

**But probably not.**

Over the next couple of months, Harry felt his feeling of distrust towards Percy increase drastically, due to Ron's constant insults that he whispers to Harry about Percy when said boy is in sight range of the two.

Harry slowly started to get colder and colder towards Percy, despite the instinctive feeling of regret he got when he did so.

It didn't help that Percy kept on doing suspicious things, like what happened a couple of weeks ago.

Flashback:

_Harry wandered aimlessly along the corridor, wondering if Ron would be up for a game of wizards chess: even if Harry lost, it was something to do, when suddenly he heard a voice, a very familiar voice._

_"I've lost his trust," he heard Percy say from the closed girl's toilets, "But I hope your suggestion will work, bye Wisegirl."_

_Harry felt cold: it seemed more and more like Percy was against him, and was working for Voldemort._

_Percy came rushing out, looking flustered, apparently not noticing Harry._

_Harry stared suspiciously at the retreating form, unbelievable that he had ever trusted Percy, he had been a fool. It was like Voldemort all over again._

_He had been blinded by Perseus's charm._

Flashback over.

Harry felt himself get the now familiar jittery feeling as he knew that the Third Trial was nearing.

What he was not looking forward to was being close to Percy in the Third Task, at least, he hoped that the task would be another one that made sure that you weren't in contact with the other Champions, but Harry felt like he would not be so lucky.

Harry felt like he had been lied to for years, for his frinds were behaving oddly. Neville was, from time to time, seeming to be controlled, and being far more intuitive than Harry had ever seen him, Percy had been fooling Harry, until he slipped up one too many times, and Harry started listening to Ron.

And finally, Ron seemed to be far more poisonous and spiteful than he was before, constantly whispering almost _evil _comments to Harry about Percy.

Hermione was the only constant in Harry's life right now, she was a true friend, one Harry could count on.

**I, Lord Percy, decree this time skip legal.**

**My my! A surprise visit from Lord Percy, we are _beyond _honoured, my Lord.**

**Bow! Bow! Bow!**

Harry was sitting dejectedly in the common room, trying to ignore the feeling that his life was falling apart, when Hermione came up to him.

"Harry," Said Hermione, a -as always- large book in her hands, "Professor McGonagoll has asked for you, she is with Madame Maxine and Professor Karkaroff, in the Entrance Hall."

Harry reluctantly eased himself out of the chair, and hurried to the Entrance Hall, to see those who Hermione mentioned, along withPercy -Harry felt uneasy when he saw him- Krum, and Fleur, the other Champions.

"Ah, Potter," Said McGonagoll, in here usual strict tone, "You're here."

"About time," Sneered Karkaroff, at which McGonagoll threw him a reproachful look.

"Let's go," She said, and, not waiting to see if they were following, marched out.

Harry, along with everyone else, followed, trying to keep up with the Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistressess brisk pace, apart from Percy, who had no trouble keeping up.

They reached the Quidditch Pitch, but, to Harry, it was unrecognisable, for it was covered in hedge, at least twelve feet tall.

Harry felt a surge of rage, what had they done to the place?

McGonagoll turned around,

"This," She said, "Is the Third Trial."

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! And the disappointing chapter.**

**This chapter's song: Holiday, By Green Day.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	17. ThirdTrial

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**Didn't want two late updates in a row.**

**So here I am, at 10:09 pm, wrting another chapter.**

**Um...you're welcome!**

**I don't own anything.**

Harry stood at the entrance of the maze, well aware to the cheering of the crowd, and looked at the empty darkness that Percy had just entered.

It had been a week since Professor McGonagoll had shown them the maze, and it was a week of absolute pain for Harry, as he, Hermione and Ron - though Ron wasn't very helpful - had been practising spells and strategies for any kind of situation.

Harry had noticed Percy watching a lot of these practices, shaking his head, like they were failing, like they had no idea what they were doing.

This made Harry determined to show that he _could _do it.

Bagman's commentary shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOUNG POTTER IS WASTING HIS PRECIOUS TIME! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT HE WOULD IGNORE HIS HEAD START LIKE THAT?!"

Harry, realising that it was his turn to enter the maze, quickly rushed in, trying to ignore the disappointed moan from the crowd: for they knew that that short time wasting had hurt Harry's chances of winning - Percy had an even larger advantage now.

Harry went through twists and turns, he hadn't needed to face anything yet, and he was beginning to relax: maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Suddenly, as if someone had known he was letting his guard down, a gigantic spider that would make Ron hide in a cave for decades cane barrelling round from the corner, and Harry instinctively took out his wand.

He and Hermione had practised for this, and he followed her advice.

_Use a conjunctive charm_, he remembered her saying, _aim for the mouth_.

Harry gripped his wand, aimed for the spider's frothing mouth, and cried, "_conunctionem maxima!_"

Immediately, the spider's mouth slammed shut, and the spider, in a panic, barre led past Harry, as off into the darkness.

Harry let out a breath, he realised he had been shaking, and he was sweating.

Like someone else had noticed Harry's fear, the soft wind seemed seemed to make a disappointed sigh between the leaves of the hedge.

Harry, ignoring this, continued his way, his instincts leading him forward.

A couple of times, he suspected he was being followed, he heard a shift in the hedges, a soft footstep, but, whenever he swivelled his head around, no one was there.

Suddenly, feminine scream shook his out of his thoughts, and Harry dashed off to the left, where he heard it, in spite of his instincts screaming at him to go right.

There he found an unconscious Krum, and Fleur was sitting up against the hedge, chest heaving.

"'Arry!" She called, "Thank Goodness 'eet is 'oriffying! Krum" At this she pointed an elegant, shaking finger at the unconscious eighteen year old, "Attacked me!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry, confuses, why would Krum do this?

"Positeev," Replied Fleur, "And zen, zisflash of red light, and, 'ee fell to ze ground!"

Harry, thought confused, flashed up some red sparks, much to the gratitude of Fleur, and left, not without thinking, _Two Champions down_.

After many twists and turns, and unchallenged, although he didn't let his guard down, Harry came across a wall of hedges, Harry scowled.

"_Incendio_!" He cried, with no real hope, sure enough, the fire had no effect.

"_Bombadia_! _Bombadia maxima_!" Harry tried multiple spells, each reaping little or no results.

Suddenly, Harry felt an almost familiar cold feeling, and he turned around, only to see a dementor, tlgliding silently along the corridor, it's breath misty.

Harry realised he was trapped, there was no way out.

He thought of a happy memory, and remembered the moment he found out he was a wizard, the feeling of elation, knowing he was found to be away from the Dursley's, that he had a future, and he channelled that feeling into his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" He cried, and a beautiful stag came out of Harry's wand, and swam through the air over to the dementor.

It had no effect, and Harry realised that this was a boggart.

Harry tried to call out the spell, _riddikulus_, but he felt himself drowning in misery, the cries of his mother...

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the boggart changed into a familiar looking blond girl, he eyes glazed, clearly dead.

Harry thought he'd seen her before, but before he could pinpoint it, the form changed into a scrawny boy with curly hair, then an African American girl, looking around thirteen, a big muscular guy, a beautiful girl with choppy hair, and a blond boy, with a scar on his lip. All dead.** (A/N, it is not in order of favourites.)**

Harry felt sick to the stomach, and, if he wasn't, he would have heard the quiet sobbing in a hedge, and the soft cry of _Ridikkulus_.

In a blast of light, the hedge wall crumbled, and, past it, Harry could see the gleaming Triwizard Cup.

He didn't think of where Percy was, or why someone with his power hadn't reached the cup yet, he just dashed towards it.

He slid to halt, however, when he thought he saw another spider out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned to the direction he thought it was, he just saw a light layer of dust in the air.

He turned back to the cup, and sprinted the rest of the way to it.

He took a deep breath, and outstretched his hand.

He suddenly felt a tug around his navel, and he felt himself get dragged away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar tanned finger brush the cup as well.

He fell to the floor with a thud, and he heard another form land, much more gracefully, Harry assumed he had landed on his feet.

Harry felt himself get yanked upwards, and looked up, only to be met by very familiar kind sea-green eyes.

"Percy," Harry hissed, "What are you~" He was cut off by Percy's large hand over his mouth, and Harry glared at him.

He finally looked at his surroundings, and he felt a chill.

He and _Percy _were in a graveyard, in the misty night, but that wasn't what gave him the chill.

No, what gave him a chill was a slightly familiar form, small and pudgy, holding a small, wriggling bundle, walking towards them, and stopping about twenty feet in front.

A high, cold voice, seeming to come from the bundle, said, "Kill the threat."

The small, pudgy man pointed his wand at Percy, and said,

"_Avada-"_

**Finally!**

**That took me like 50 minutes! And my autocorrect broke at the end.**

**Be grateful! **

**Uuuurrrggghhhhh!!!!!!!**

**I'm tired!**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	18. TheGraveyard

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**I'm sorry if it was a cliffhanger last time.**

**Not really.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

"_Avada~_"

"Wait."

The pudgy man's high voice cut off immediately, and tried to hide the look of revulsion he seemed to feel, looking at the bundle.

"He may be useful to us yet."

Harry had no idea why they were ignoring him, after all, he thought that Voldemort - he assumed that was what the small bundle was - wanted Harry.

But he wasn't complaining.

Percy just stood there, in a relaxed position, but a serious face on, observing the man and the bundle.

The two firms walked over to a cauldron, easily large enough to fit a man in, that was by a gravestone, about thirty feet from Harry and Percy.

Harry felt a chill in his spine just looking at it, and he shivered, although Percy seemed unaffected by it.

The man flicked his wand, and the cauldron filled with water sickening red.

Harry refused to think it wasn't water, for fear of fainting.

The man dumped the bundle in the cauldron, and Harry prayed to himself, _Please let it drown, please, please_.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, but nothing else happened, and Percy looked up at the dark clouds, and nodded to himself.

The small, pudgy man, who Harry assumed was Wormtail, spoke in nothing but a whisper, "_Bones of the father, shall help him rise, and create the new life._"

He flicked his wand, and Harry, with a lurch, realised that he was taking the bones out of a coffin, buried deep underground.

At this Percy flinched, and then straightened, looking at the scene with calm calculation.

Harry couldn't move if he could, he just stood there, stock still, in complete and utter fear.

Percy, although he didn't look afraid, also made no move, like he was accepting this, which made Harry angry, and practically _proved _that he was a Death Eater.

Percy was, however, fidgeting, as he always was.

Wormtail directed the floating bones with his wand, and they hovered into the cauldron, which hissed at the connection.

As Wormtail recited the next part, his voice took a tone of fear, and he whimpered, "_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, shall show his followers' dedication, and give him reason to rise._"

Wormtail took out a silver knife, and Harry, realising what was about to happen, looked away, along with Percy, which Harry found odd. Wouldn't he be watching his master's rise?

Wormtail, as if on an impulse, slashed the knife down, and he howled in pain.

Harry heard the flop as something fleshy connected with the ground, and he heard the splatter of warm blood, hitting the gravestones.

Harry, brave enough to look again, saw that Percy was also looking, and Wormtail had dumped the hand in the cauldron with a _plop_, a handkerchief covering a bloody stump at the end of his arm.

Wormtail continued his ritual, and stuttered, still in intense pain, which Harry could feel slightly sorry for, "_Blood of the threat, willingly given, shall show his dominance, and his reason to rise_."

With a _crack!_ Wormtail was beside Harry, his wand against his temple.

"Give us your blood!" He cried to Percy, his voice squeaking in fear, "Or the boy dies!"

Harry was, although terrified, also confused, wouldn't Percy _want _Harry dead? And why was he the greatest threat to Voldemort?

The tightening of Wormtail's grip on the wand snapped Harry out of his musings.

Percy tilted his head, as though thinking, but he shook his head, muttering a barely audible, "I promised her."

Harry was too terrified to think straight now, let alone wonder what Percy promised to whom.

Percy looked up at Wormtail, not a trace of fear on his face, "Ok."

Wormtail nodded, and threw Percy the silver knife, and a glass bottle, removing his wand from the side of Harry's head for a moment, but Harry was too scared to do anything. Percy caught them both easily.

Percy, without hesitation, made a cut on his forearm, not showing any sign of pain, and let the droplets of blood fall into the bottle.

He then, reluctantly threw the half full bottle back to Wormtail, who just managed to catch the bottle, stumbled back to the cauldron.

Harry, again, was too scared to do anything, and Percy tilted his head, liked he was being talked to, and he didn't move.

Wormtail gingerly poured the blood in the cauldron, and the red substance bubbled violently.

The vibrations got so bad that Harry felt himself shake, but then it came to an abrupt halt, and everything was silent and unmoving.

Harry felt his hope rise, maybe it hadn't worked after all!

Suddenly, in a swirl, the liquid rose up, and a tall, skinny figure stepped out.

He was bald, his skin smooth and pale like milk, he had slits for nostrils, like a snake, and his eyes were a sadistic red.

Lord Voldemort was back.

"Wow," said Percy, "You are _really _ugly."

**(I read that in a different Fanfiction)**

Voldemort, unlike Harry expected, just gave a cold sneer, grabbed Wormtail's good arm, getting a whimper out of him, and he pressed on a dark mark.

The Dark Mark.

He was calling the Death Eaters.

With a _crack! _there was a ring of hooded figures, but it was smaller than Harry expected, and he saw that it was smaller than Voldemort expected as well, because he said, in his high, cold voice, "Where are the others?"

A voice came from one of the figures, "My Lord, they seem to have not come."

"I can see that, Malfoy," Snapped Voldemort, and Harry realizes, with a jolt, that this was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, "Why haven't they come?"

No one answered, and Voldemort said, "I see."

He walked between the Death Eaters, and said, "Those of you who turned, you shall be punished, aside from you, of course, Snape, for the information you have gathered for me in the last fourteen years."

"Thank you, my Lord," Said a familiar, quiet, silky voice, and Harry knew that this was Professor Snape, is the potions teacher.

Voldemort's cold gaze suddenly switched to Harry, and he slowly advanced, stopping twenty feet away.

"Ah yes," He said slowly, like he was savouring the moment, "Harry Potter, finally.

He turned to his Death Eaters, and gave a sadistic grin, "After fourteen years, I may have my revenge!"

The Death Eaters gave terrified laughs, desperate to please the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned back to Harry, all amusement gone from his voice, as he whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry stood stock still knowing that this was it, he wouldn't be able to avoid-

A body hit his, and he fell to the ground with an "Oof!" And he looked up.

As if in slow motion, emerald eyes met sea-green, the latter which winked, and then the owner of those eyes collided with the green light.

Harry looked on helplessly as the lifeless body of Percy Jackson flew off into the darkness.

**Don't kill me! Even worse, don't leave my story! Please! Please! There's like two chapters after this, please!**

**I just realised that I didn't recommend a song last chapter, oh well, that's two for this one.**

**These chapters songs: Riptide, by Vance Joy.**

** Stronger, by The Score.**

**All bow/curtesy to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	19. Sorry

**Sorry parik.uhlemann, for making it a confusing chapter, here's a summary:**

**Harry and Percy went to the graveyard.**

**Voldemort rose.**

**Voldemort tried to kill Harry.**

**Percy jumped in front of him.**

**Percy was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse.**

**Really sorry if it was confusing!**

**Also, if there's anything that Percy does that confuses you, you probably don't remember some moments in HOO, but they will be explained much later, in my second book after this.**

**When Percy muttered "I promised her." He was thinking about using blood bending to stop Wormtail from threatening Harry, but he promised Annabeth that he wouldn't.**

**Also, the gods told him not to interfere with the rising of Voldemort, as the Fates decreed that he would need to rise to be defeated.**

**All bow/curtesy to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	20. TheConfession

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was confusing.**

**I'll try to make this one less confusing.**

Harry just stood there, shocked, Percy had just died.

Because of him.

Harry had been treating Percy like mud for weeks, under Ron's influence, and Percy had just given his life for him.

Voldemort gave a cold smile, "Ah yes...the great Perseus Jackson...is dead at last."

If Harry weren't so shocked, he would wonder what Voldemort meant by _at last_, but he just stood, motionless.

"Well..." Voldemort turned to Harry, "Where was I?"

The small crowd of Death Eaters stood silently, hoods still up, seemingly unsure of what they should do.

Voldemort raised his wand, and he said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry leapt behind a gravestone, and he felt the rush of air by his ear as the spell just missed him.

Anger and determination replaced Harry's shock and fear: Voldemort had just killed Percy, and Harry was not about to let him die in vain.

Harry gripped his wand, and jumped out from behind the gravestone, which had just shattered from a spell from Voldemort.

He cried the first spell that came to his head, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort, apparently not expecting Harry to actually fight back, stumbled back in surprise, barely creating a shield charm to stop the spell from reaching him.

Taking advantage of Voldemort's surprise, Harry used his split second advantage to look for an escape.

His eyes caught sight of the Triwizard Cup, still gleaming in the darkness of the graveyard.

Upon a split second decision, Harry pointed his wand at the Cup, and cried, "_Accio_!"

The silver cup went flying through the air, just missing the now screaming Death Eaters, and into Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry felt a tug in his navel, and felt disorientated as he felt himself getting almost yanked away from the graveyard.

The last thing he saw was Voldemort's furious face, his lips moving, and a stream of green light barrelling towards him.

**Not so much a time skip, more of a space skip, if you know what I mean. It still belongs to Lord Percy though. **

Harry collapses onto the cool grass of the Qudditch Pitch, his wand in one hand, the Triwizard Cup in his other.

He heard screaming from the crowds, and a swarm of people came rushing towards him.

Hermione embraced him, and he buried himself in her bushy hair, what had just happened came crashing down on him, and he started to sob.

"You did it Harry," Said Hermione, apparently misunderstanding his tears, thinking them tears of joy, "You won!"

Harry, feeling tired, upset and confused, choked out, "He's...he's..." He couldn't get any further, that would make it real, make him accept the truth.

"Who, Harry?" Asked Hermione softly, but, before he could answer, Ron almost shoved Hermione out of the way, ignoring the crowd of people.

He said, "Blimey, Hermione! Can't you see he needs rest! Come on Harry," And he put an arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him up to the castle.

On the grounds, they were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Mr Weasley," He said calmly, though there was some sort of fire in his blue eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Forgive me, Professor," Said Ron, equally calm, "But I think that Harry needs some rest."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "Very well, Mr Weasley."

Ron continued to lead Harry up to the dormitory, and placed him gently on the bed.

If Harry was in a different state, he would have wondered about Ron's sudden change in character, but he was just thankful to have someone looking out for him.

"Now," Said Ron, softly, "What happened mate?"

"Percy..." Harry started to sob again, unable to get the words out.

Ron started to pat Harry's back, which soothed Harry, he started to close his eyes...

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Albus Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagoll, Professor Snape, and Mad-Eye Moody stormed in.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ron, and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Ron's unconscious form fell to the ground, unmoving.

Harry leapt up, suddenly full of energy. "Professor!" He shouted, "What..." He trailed off. Albus Dumbledore was looking down at Harry's best friend with such anger and distaste that Harry was more frightened than he had ever been tonight. When he wanted to be, Dumbledore could be truly terrifying.

"Forgive me, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "But that is not Mr Weasley."

He pointed his wand at Ron, and muttered a couple of words under his breath, and Ron started to change before Harry's eyes.

Instead of Ron's tall, lanky form, with freckles and flaming red hair, there was a still tall, but skinny, pale man in his mid-thirties, with mousy brown hair.

"Who~" Harry started, but Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Severus," He said, "Would you please go and fetch some Veritaseum from your office?"

Snape nodded, and swept away, his robes flapping behind him.

Dumbledore then met his eyes with Harry, "I suspected this man," He started, his twinkle slowly returning to his eyes, "The moment he took charge. As headmaster, I take it upon myself to learn about my students, and that was not Ronald Weasley's behaviour."

Harry just nodded, confused about these nights occurances, and desperate to go to sleep.

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, the only sound being the light breathing of the unconscious man, and the impatient tapping of Moody's stick.

Finally, Snape slid back in to the room, a small bottle, filled with clear liquid, clutched in his hands.

"Ah, Severus," Said Dumbledore, "Excellent."

He waved his wand, and the man on the floor flew into a chair, ropes came out of Dumbledore's wand, binding the man to the chair, finally, Dumbledore muttered, "_Renervate_," and the man stirred.

"Wha~" He started, but, seeing he wans bound, started to struggle, trying to reach his wand.

Moody and McGonagoll were there within an instance, and held him down.

Snape flicked his wand, and the man's mouth dropped open, and Snape poured the mixture down his throat.

Immediately, the man fell into a sleepy, submissive state, and Dumbledore asked, "Who are you, and why are you at Hogwarts?"

The man said, "I am Bartemis Crouch Junior, and I was sent by my master to make sure that Harry Potter won the Triwizard tournament.**"**

"Who is your master, and why did Harry have to win the tournament?"

"Why, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of course," Said Crouch, giving a sinister smile, "And, when Potter won, he could give his blood to aid the Dark Lord's rise, but apparently," he sneered, noticing Harry's unblemished skin, "There was a change of plans."

Harry felt sick to the stomach, _he _was the one who was meant to get cut, _he _was the one who was meant to die, but it was Percy instead.

Harry, desperate for an answer of his own, asked, "Why was Percy here?" He tried to ignore Dumbledore's slightly annoyed look.

Crouch sneered, "Why, to protect you of course. And, as you are alive, I can assume he succeeded."

This didn't help Harry, it was all his fault.

He couldn't wallow in his misery though, for McGonagoll asked, "Why did you take the form of Ronald Weasley?"

Crouch gave a sinister smile, "The Weasley boy is the one with the most influence on Potter, I had to get Potter to distrust Jackson, so it was either Jackson or Weasley, and of course Potter chose his friend. Good people are so easy to manipulate," He gave a cold, evil chuckle.

Dumbledore stood up, "I believe that is enough," He said, "We shall have Harry recount tonight's events tomorrow. Now, it is time for bed Harry."

He swept out, and he was followed by the other Professors, Snape with a floating stretcher carry Crouch.

Harry didn't even bother to change, or try and solve any other mysteries tonight, such as Ron's present location, he just collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

And, tired, confused, and in a state of intense guilt, Harry Potter fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

**Done!**

**I really hope that wasn't too confusing.**

**The next chapter will be the final one, then there'll be a next book.**

**This chapter's song: Car radio, by Twenty One Pilots.**

**All bow/curtesy to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	21. Epilogue

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**So, if there are any unanswered questions, they will be answered in the next book.**

**Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that Neville was under the Imperius Curse, sorry!**

**This is the final chapter.**

Harry sat in the common room, in his favourite armchair, his two best friends right beside him, right in front of the fire, the sky was pitch black and it was unusually cold for a summer night, but it was as warm as ever in the common room.

Harry refused to allow himself to relax though.

It had been a week since the tournament was over, a week since the other schools left, a week since Barty Crouch was exposed.

A week since Percy Jackson died.

Harry had been in a state of depression and guilt, along with Hermione, as they had been unfriendly to Percy, they suspected him to be a Desth Eater, but, despite all that, he had died for Harry.

Ron, however, was perfectly fine, having not known Percy at all, being stuck in the Room of Requirement for the year.

He was incredibly skinny and pale when they rescued him, but he was a lot better now, eating his meals with even more gusto than before.

The school was also mourning, as Dumbledore had given the news three days ago, and he had also given the reason, which plunged the school into a state of depression and fear.

Harry had barely slept for the past week, he was just tossing and turning in bed, eaten up by guilt, thinking of different scenarios where Percy survived, and he died instead.

This night was no different, and, by the time Harry turned in at one o'clock, he just lay there, thinking.

It was beginning to lighten outside when Harry gave up any chance of sleep, Harry guessed it was around five o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that he would make the most of the sunrise, he heaved himself out of bed, and trudged over to the window.

He looked over the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, looking even better in the half light, the shadows of the trees of the forest dancing on the surface of the lake.

Harry let out a breath, and, for the first time in 168 hours, allowed himself to relax.

He caught sight of a figure, sitting at the lake, and Harry wondered who would be outside at five in the morning.

As if he knew he was being watched, the person swivelled his head around and looked up at Harry's window.

Emerald green eyes met kind sea green.

Percy Jackson winked at Harry Potter, and disappeared, leaving nothing but a fine mist behind him.

**And that's the book over! The next one will be called, Piggypimples: The return of the Sea.**

**Wow dramatic.**

**This chapter's song: Postcards, by James Blunt.**

**All bow/curtesy to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	22. WhyPercyDidn’tDie

**So, I've been being cyber bullied! WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Anyway, I was going to have an explanation of Percy's partial death in the next book called PIGGYPIMPLES: RETURN OF THE SEA, not in block capitals, and it is out., but I'll tell you now.**

**Percy's godly blood is like Hagrid's giant blood, he can be affected by spells, just less so than a wizard.**

**So stupefy makes him dizzy, and Avada Kedavra puts him in a coma lasting like a couple of days.**

**Sorry that everyone is so impatient.**

**All bow to Percy - you'd better, you need his forgiveness.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
